The Lust Triology
by EricFancier
Summary: My three "Lust"-stories collected into one re-touched and polished edition. Set in season 1, Eric comes to visit Sookie while Bill is at the tribunal. Glamour or not, Sookie must find a way to deal with what unfolds. Rated M.
1. Part One, Glamour Lust

_Part One – Glamour Lust_

_-_

A sharp, rasping noise came from one of the windows and Sookie's heart skipped a beat. It took several tense seconds for her to realize that it had only been a tree branch sliding across the glass. She let out a little sigh and closed her eyes. Bill's house was old and full of sounds, creaking every time the wind brushed around the walls, almost as if it were breathing. Sookie lay in his bed fully clothed and the sheets wore his smell mingled with her own. She tucked them around her frozen body and breathed in. Bill. God, how she missed him. His desperate kisses when he left still lingered on her lips and her heart ached when she thought about what he was going to face. She would count every long hour until he returned. But it'd be okay, it had to be, she would be okay. She had assured Sam this very firmly when he had called her twice that night, from custody where he was being held for reasons unclear (it had something to do with his parents not being nudists, but Sookie hadn't really bothered to listen that much). However, as she lay staring at the roof in a house that was still spooky despite the fact that all the lights were on, she felt far from okay. She felt wide awake and tired at the same time, and she couldn't seem to relax even the slightest. She hated herself for it, but the thought of having someone there with her, anyone, didn't feel all that bad anymore.

The doorbell rang. At first Sookie thought she'd only imagined it; the sound was so unreal to her. But then a big balloon of hope erupted inside her chest.

"Bill!" she gasped and flung her legs over the side of the bed.

The wooden floor was cool against her bare feet as she rushed out of the room, her hair whipping around her shoulders. She had gotten well down the middle of the stairs when her thoughts came to a halt. This was Bill's house, why on earth would he ring the doorbell? Had he done so because he didn't want to scare her when he returned? Sookie thought, but she felt her hope shrink away and be replaced by a cold streak of fear. _If it wasn't Bill outside the door, then who was it?_

Sookie swallowed hard and walked slowly down the rest of the stairs. Stepping across the hall over to the door seemed to take an eternity. The hallway was bright, but she saw nothing but pitch-black darkness through the small windows beside the door. But she had to know, and there was only one way to find out. Sookie braced herself and peered out through the glass. The man on the porch was so tall that she had to look up to see all of him. His long blonde hair looked almost silver in the darkness, and he glanced right at her. Sookie sighed loudly, cursing slightly under her breath, and opened the door.

"Mr. Northman. What brings you here?"

Eric did not have his arms crossed as he usually had; instead his hands were leisurely tucked in the pockets of his jeans. Sookie found it hard to keep her gaze locked with his, it was so intense.

"May I come in?"

His voice was dark, yet it had an overtone of something playful, like crystal bells over dark velvet. Was it his accent? Sookie couldn't tell, and she refused to let it get to her. She raised her head and closed the door a little bit, so that only her body could fit in the doorway.

"I trust it you need no invitation. This is not a mortal's residence after all."

Eric cocked his head to the side and the left corner of his mouth curled upwards somewhat.

"You're quite right. But then again, politeness has always been one of my traits."

"What do you want?" Sookie said, a little harsher than she'd intended to. She didn't like the way he looked at her, and she certainly didn't like the way her knees weakened when he did.

"I want to talk to you. About Bill."

The mentioning of Bills name sent a rush of anxious thoughts through Sookie's head. The fact that Eric was here… nothing bad could have happened, could it?

"What about him?" she said, in a way that regrettably put all her emotions on display.

Eric nodded in the direction of the hallway and raised his eyebrows. Sookie lowered her gaze and hesitated for a short second before she moved away, letting Eric inside.

The blonde vampire stepped into the hallway, and almost immediately Sookie felt something happen. She felt like there were tiny strands of energy straining the air between them, creating something that she only describe as a physical _pull_. Something inside of her wanted to move towards him, very badly. Sookie had to fight surprisingly hard to resist it, but when she shook her head slightly the feeling seemed to subside. She looked up at Eric, and though he didn't smile she was somehow sure that he was amused. She cleared her throat and considered showing him to the living room, but quickly changed her mind.

"You need to tell me what's going on. I thought you were supposed to be with Bill at the tribunal." Sookie was surprised her voice sounded so calm.

"Oh, he'll manage without me. He's a big boy."

"Pam and that other vampire-"

"… is with him, yes. He'll be fine."

Eric's soft tone should have calmed Sookie, but it didn't, not at all. There was something masked under it, something raw and very unsettling. Eric noticed the way Sookie was staring at him, and moved smoothly one step closer. Sookie found herself unable to move away.

"Now, you need to tell me… What is it about Bill that makes you his?"

The question sounded perfectly casual, but in many ways it wasn't. Sookie felt her cheeks turn red but she ignored it and pressed her lips together.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're in love."

Eric almost laughed.

"Vampires don't know love. We know only lust."

Eric's words hurt Sookie, more than they should, because deep down she had wondered too, after all Bill had never said that he loved her-

"Bill loves me! He protects me, he killed to protect me! If he hadn't done it you would have let Longshadow rip my throat out without even batting an eye!"

She was trembling now, and she gasped as Eric closed the distance between them to mere inches.

"My dear Sookie, that's where you're wrong. I needed Bill to kill Longshadow, because that would put him out of the way…"

The whole situation and the danger of it hit Sookie like a fist. She turned away from Eric and stumbled out onto the floor, turning her gaze onto one of the walls. Her heart was pounding madly and the air grew steadily harder to breathe. She shut her eyes tight.

"I want you to leave now." she said, but it sounded more like a plea than a command.

The silence was numbing. For several seconds, all that she heard was her own frightened intakes of breath. Then, two big hands landed softly on her shoulders. Long fingers caressed her hair, baring her neck… and her whole body beckoned to his touch, the strings of energy were magnetic, making her arch her back to meet Eric's muscular chest. Her blood was betraying her, churning in her every vein just due to the presence of the ancient vampire, it answered him, pooling between her thighs, making her ache… Suddenly, Eric's lips were tracing her earlobe, lower, she was shivering. One of his hands traveled down to curl around her hip…

"Please leave…" she said just as his lips pressed against her collarbone. Eric brought his mouth back up to her ear.

"You must understand, I'm used to getting what I want… And I want you."

His voice was hoarse now, ferocious.

Sookie's breath hitched in her throat.

"That's not-"

Quicker than a heartbeat, Eric turned Sookie around so that she was facing him. Every trace of mannerism was gone from his face, now she could only see him, and it scared her, captivated her. His mouth was slightly open, baring his fangs. His eyes were like fire and ice, burning their way into her very core. And now, she realized what he was doing.

"Don't you dare try and glamour me, it won't work anyhow." she said, suddenly aghast.

Eric moved both of his hands up to Sookie's face, and his eyes widened fully. Sookie felt the defense she had fought so hard to maintain crumble and vanish like leaves in the wind, his energy swept into her and she was hit by a wave of arousal so hard that she whimpered out loud.

"Really?" Eric hissed, then his mouth was on hers and he had her.

Eric was merciless, the way he invaded her mouth, soft and hard at the same time, she was being conquered and she grasped his neck for support. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, scooping her up and bringing her back up against the dusty wall. His lover body moved in between her legs, forcing her thighs apart, and Sookie gasped as his hardness pressed firmly against her mound. He was so hard, and she found herself clenching her thighs around his hips, drawing him in. A groan escaped Eric's lips as she rocked against him with small thrusts. Sookie had never been so aroused in her life, it was a primal, carnivore lust, she had never needed to be fucked this badly… Her nails clawed marks on Eric's torso under his black t-shirt, and he paused to wrench it off, baring his beautiful chest covered in a shimmer of blonde hair. Sookie took advantage of his position and enclosed one his nipples with her abused lips. Eric tossed his head back with a 'mhm' and pressed her harder into the wall. Before Sookie knew it he had ripped her cotton shirt clean apart, pulled down her bra and exposed her breasts. His mouth was all over her, tasting her skin like someone who had been starving for ages. His hot breath hardened her nipples and he sucked hard, his fangs scraping her just barely and Sookie moaned in ecstasy, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Need you… need you now…" she murmured between her gasps.

Her whole body was singing, every stroke from Eric's tongue transforming into sparks, making her pussy wetter, slicker… Somehow, she managed to unfasten his jeans as he did the same to her shorts and panties. Two of his fingers found their way into her wet folds and she positively jolted. Stroking her, rubbing his palm into her aching clit, Eric pressed his face against the side of her neck and she felt him draw in a sharp breath. He withdrew from her somewhat and the look on his face was stern.

"I can smell him on you… I'll get rid of it!" he hissed and heaved her up.

Sookie yelped as he buried his fangs in her neck, at the same time grinding forward, upward, entering her with a single, smooth stroke. She threw her head back against the wall and locked her legs around his waist as he crashed into her, whimpering as his movements had her contracting around him in pleasure.

He was huge; she could not recall ever feeling so entirely filled, so completely seized. Tiny beads of blood poured down her burning skin to her cleavage as Eric was drinking and licking her wound, a low, guttural sound in his throat. It seemed to take all his power to tear his mouth away and when he did his face was flushed and no longer pale. He pressed his forehead against Sookie's and begun pounding her rhythmically, hitting deeper every time, bringing her higher, closer… Sookie closed her eyes and a blur of images started to flow her mind. She saw stormy seas, snowy landscapes, wild fires, banquets and women, many images of beautiful women… But one image was stronger than the others, and that was the one of Sookie herself, lying naked and wanting on a deer hide… Suddenly, Eric's pace quickened and her orgasm rose uncontrollably, building like a fire in the pit of her stomach, lashing out on her throbbing mound, forming a cry in her lungs. Eric pressed her tightly against him and she could have sworn that she felt his heart race.

"_Satan i helvete, din fitta_…!" he moaned, and then he was cumming, riding Sookie's own orgasm like a wave, fucking her through it with hard, slick thrusts until there was no spasms left in her thighs and no air left in her chest. Their movements slowly subsided and Sookie panted against Eric's neck.

Eric backed away from the bed, crossed his arms and admired his work. Sookie was tucked in and peacefully asleep, wearing only her bra and panties. The shorts lay neatly folded on the dresser. He had dabbed the wound on her neck with a few drops of his own blood, and it would be completely healed come morning. Only a slight blush on the young woman's face spoke of what just had happened. The blonde vampire leaned forward and stroked her lips lightly with his fingers before he turned around and walked out of the room.

The night was cool against his heated skin. He felt alive in the strangest of ways. He hadn't honestly expected to be able to glamour Sookie, and the fact that he seemed to have done it still puzzled him somewhat. Then again, she would have been his one way or the other… Eric grinned into the darkness. He doubted that she would remember any of it, and if she did, it would only be in the form of a suggestive feeling, a burning sensation each time she saw him… and that would please him very much indeed. The moonlight created an eerie aura around him as he was swallowed by the trees. He was in no rush back to the tribunal. He hauled up the remains of Sookie's shirt that he had tucked inside his pocket and breathed in her smell. Bill would never find out. And if he did… a wicked smile formed on Eric's lips. _The devil may care._


	2. Part Two, True Lust

_Part Two – True Lust_

_-_

Sookie slumped down on the seat and tried to start the car. Only she couldn't. Her fingers trembled so much that the key quivered in her hand and there was no way she could fit it into the slot. Sookie muttered a long rigmarole of curses and forced her right hand to be still using her left. The engine roared as she finally managed to start the car and the headlights went on, lighting up the yard. Sookie put massive weight on the accelerator and took off into the night. As much as the car was roaring and vibrating, her body was too; her heart was jumping against her ribcage and her blood was throbbing maddeningly in her every vein. She hadn't been able to sleep a full hour for two nights now and she was starting to lose it. Sookie Stackhouse was going downright insane with arousal; an arousal that couldn't be quenched no matter how many cold showers she took or how many lawns she moved. It reminded her of the first time she had drunk Bills blood, only ten times more powerful. During the past nights she had been thrashing around in clammy sheets, caught in the grip of searing hot dreams. Always the same dreams, always the same scenario that brought her tauntingly close to the edge, over and over… Sookie steered out onto the motorway and sped up, her teeth digging into her lower lip. She needed to see him. She needed him to tell her what the fuck was going on.

---

"I said, we want to come in!"

"And I said; there is no way in hell I'm letting you."

Pam crossed her arms neatly and raised her chin with a degrading smile. The two hillbillies in front of her – a skinny female and a male with ridiculously baggy jeans – started moaning and cursing. Pam could easily tell by their postures and jaded movements that they were blood heads, the likes of which were not desirable around Fangtasia. She rolled her eyes and gestured for the next tourists in line to move ahead. Suddenly, the male hillbilly let out a snarl and pushed his way up to Pam again; his face sweaty and eyes burning like a mad man's.

"Either you let us in or we'll break our way in, you blood-sucking bitch!" he yelled.

Pam was over him within a fraction of a second, she moved with vampiric speed causing him to flinch and fall flat on his ass. His female companion whimpered and the crowd outside the club stirred as Pam leaned over him, with her high heels on each side of his body, her fangs fully extended.

"Listen dear…" she said slowly, but with a tone of cruelty in her voice that made him shrink back.

"It's that time of the month and you _do not_ want to upset me. Now get your pathetic addict hides out of here before I make a meal out of you, pun intended!"

Pam's voice hadn't even died out completely before the pair darted off as fast as their legs could carry them. The crowd mumbled, some of them cheered and clapped their hands. Pam stepped calmly back into position while adjusting her hair, only to be met by the sight of Sookie Stackhouse, now standing first in line.

She was agitated; Pam felt her bolting heartbeats like little flickers in the air. She wore a white halterneck dress that stood out like an exclamation mark among the consistent dark garments that the rest of the clientele wore. Her hair was collected into to a loose knot, some golden strands escaping to frame her face. Very classy, very prudish. Pam cocked her head to the side and smirked. _Eric would like that_.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Sunshine." she said. "Even in Bill's absence, you honor us with a visit?"

"Pam." Sookie was fighting hard to stay calm, Pam could tell by the way her eyelids were quivering.

"I need to see Eric."

Pam chuckled. "And what makes you think he'll see you?"

"If he won't…" Sookie's fists clenched and unclenched again. "… I swear to God I'll rip down every wall of this shack until I find him, and force him to!"

Sookie's chest heaved and the crowd behind her cheered in amazement. Pam raised her eyebrows.

"What _is it_ with you breathers tonight? I swear, it must be due to the moon…"

Sookie only glared at her. Pam smirked and decided that it was time to be nice.

"Very well then sweetie, go on in." she said, gesturing with her right hand towards the doors.

Sookie let out a shaky breath and dashed towards them. Pam caught her wrist just as she passed her. Sookie gasped as Pam pressed the ring on her index finger into the soft flesh just below Sookie's hand, its sharp edges creating a slightly bleeding outline, shaped like the letter "F".

"You'll find him on the base floor. Show this to the guard." Pam smiled, releasing her hand.

Sookie stared at her for split second, and then rushed off. Pam followed her with her gaze as she barged into the club, the skirt of the white dress flapping around her knees. Pam silently wondered just how that fine dress would look by the end of the night.

Was it the frantic look on her face or her determined steps? Sookie didn't know, all she knew was that the dancing crowd seemed to open up for her as she crossed the bar, leaving room for her to pass. The vamps on their podiums stared at her with vicious grins and Sookie felt blood rush to her cheeks, walking faster still. Eric's throne was empty as suspected. Sookie turned cautiously to the right, moving away from the thumping music and jerking bodies. There was a spiral staircase halfway hidden in the shadows behind the bar and it was indeed guarded, by a huge male vampire with a fiery red mohawk. He chuckled and licked his lips at the sight of Sookie. She swallowed and quickly flashed the mark on her wrist.

"Welcome down." the guard leered and moved aside.

Sookie hesitated shortly and then took her first steps down the stairs. Almost immediately she felt his breath in her neck and his hand on her shoulder.

"Too bad I cannot join you." he hissed.

"Lay off me you creep!" Sookie shouted and slapped his hand away.

The guards hoarse laugh rang in her ears as she darted down the stairs so fast she nearly tripped over her own feet. She wanted to get out of there so badly; at the same time she desperately needed to get rid of these… unearthly feelings that haunted her day and night. And somehow she knew that the only one she would get an answer out of was Eric, the vampire that would not leave her dreams alone. He was the guilty one. He had _done something_ to her, Sookie was sure of it, and she was going to find out what.

The staircase led to a shallow hallway, lit by a massive chandelier in the roof. Sookie discovered to her astonishment that there were three doors to choose from, all of them in the same black wood. Wasting no time hesitating, she knocked lightly on the first door to the left. She got no answer, but through the thumping off the music upstairs she thought she heard someone move behind it. She tried the handle. The door was unlocked and slid up with surprising ease.

At first Sookie's brain wouldn't quite acknowledge that she saw what she saw, but it was soon forced to. The room behind the door was lit by cheap, red fluorescent-tubes. It had no furniture but for huge amounts of big cushions and mattresses on the floor. Most of them were occupied, strictly occupied. Sookie gasped as her eyes darted from one naked body to the next. There were at least five of each gender, vampires and humans mingled together in sweaty, moaning rapture. A petite blonde human on a mattress close to the door whimpered in pleasure as a male vampire ravished her, entering her from behind. Sookie's knees buckled. _Sweet mother of Mary_, _I am witnessing an orgy. _She turned around and threw the door shut, leaning against it while trying to regain control of her breath. That had been the last thing she needed right now. She rejected it, but yet she felt her blood sway by the obscene sights that was still before her eyes. There had to be an end to this. She had to find Eric.

The two remaining doors looked perfectly alike but Sookie decided on the one furthest away, the only one that was facing the stairway. She neglected knocking this time around and simply pressed down the handle as carefully as she could. _Doesn't anyone lock their doors around here?_ Sookie wondered as this door too opened easily, without a sound. She squinted her eyes, preparing for the worst, but the room seemed empty. Beautifully crafted iron bars shaped as outlines of windows hung on the walls, supporting hundreds of burning candles of different shapes and sizes. Sookie's jaw dropped a little as she entered the room; her eyes wandering the exquisite paneling on the walls and the heavy wooden furniture. It bore no trace of the tackiness that made up the rest of Fangtasia; it looked more as if taken from an Italian romance novel. The room was dominated by a large four poster bed in chestnut, with deep red canopies and a matching coverlet. It was a bedroom, a king's bedroom, and Sookie was standing in it. The tiny hairs behind her right ear rose, because now she recognized the sound that had been barely audible through the noise from upstairs. It was running water.

A lightning-fast movement swept through the room, and before Sookie's eyes even could begin to follow it the door had slammed shut behind her. She flinched and spun around with a little yelp. Eric Northman stood in the doorway, very wet and very naked. His icy gaze was piercing as always, but not hostile so much as inquiring. His blonde mane was darkened by the water and small drops trickled down his broad shoulders onto his chest, traveling all the way down his muscular abs and onto… Sookie jerked her head upwards and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Jesus Christ Eric, do you mind!?" she howled.

"Actually no, not at all." Eric said velvety.

Sookie peered through her fingers, focusing on his face. The bastard was smirking.

"Could you _please_ just put something on?"

"Why?" Eric said with the look of an innocent cherub on his face.

_Why?_ Sookie thought. _I'll tell you why; because your mere presence makes me want to spread my God dammed legs and beg you to take me right here, right now. That's why._

"Since you came waltzing into my bedroom unannounced I figured we were way beyond such trivialities." Eric said, but Sookie heard him move towards the dresser and withdraw something from it.

She lowered her hands and watched him dry himself with his back against her, tying the black towel casually around his waist. A soft light came from an archway in one of the walls that she hadn't noticed while coming in. Small clouds of mist were floating out from what must be a shower, just above the floor, and every fine muscle in Eric's back was flexing in the embrace of the candlelight. Sookie found herself digging her front teeth into her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Finally, Eric closed the dresser and seated himself on the end of the bed.

"There, better now?"

Although Sookie thought a full-size Eskimo apparel would have been more appropriate, she nodded. Eric watched her with one eyebrow cocked.

"I must say, I never thought I'd see you here without Bill. You ought to really be at bay."

Sookie raised her head and tried to relax her shoulders.

"I haven't heard from Bill since he left," she said, and that was the truth. "And this does not concern him. It concerns you."

"Oh really?" Eric said, flattening a wrinkle in the coverlet.

Sookie clenched her jaws. She wanted to be mad at him so badly, but the state she was in blurred the lines between anger and raw arousal to the point where her body could do nothing but throb in confusion.

"Ever since you came to visit me in Bill's house two nights ago…"

Eric's eyes widened just a little, but Sookie noticed it.

"Don't look so surprised, I remember that part vividly." she said, crossing her arms. "It's what followed that worries me. I can't seem to remember anything of that night, but ever since I've been having very… indecent dreams. Day and night they bother me, and to be blunt, I'm on the brink of losing my mind."

Eric had lowered his gaze while Sookie spoke; now looking down at his hands.

"What you are describing…" he said, "…would be the testimony of someone who has been poorly-"

"Glamoured?" Sookie cut him off. "Eric, did you glamour me?"

The blonde vampire let out a little sigh, still focusing on his hands, and Sookie looked down at them. He was holding a torn white cloth that he must have gotten from the dresser. Sookie's heart skipped a beat. It was the Merlotte t-shirt she thought she had misplaced.

"You _did_, didn't you!?" Sookie gasped. Eric said nothing.

So it was true then. She had expected something like this, but it felt so unreal. Sookie shook her head to get rid of the tremors.

"But how is that possible? I mean, how could you…?"

Eric placed the torn t-shirt aside on the bed and looked up at her. She could not translate his expression, but there was no mockery in his eyes.

"I tried really hard." he said, his voice low and dark.

Images from the dreams crashed over Sookie as she realized that they in fact were memories. All of what she had seen, all that she'd felt had been _real. _Eric was real, and he had…

"You used me…" Sookie said, fighting hard to keep her voice steady.

Eric's face was like carved in stone and she stepped back, stumbling.

"You violated me!"

Eric was on his feet and behind her within a heartbeat. For the second time that night Sookie whirled around with all her nerves on end, but Eric caught her neck with his big soft hand, pulling her close. She felt his power vibrating in the air between them, consuming all oxygen. His eyes, so much like pools of electricity, locked with hers and he was like a fever, a fatal and wonderful fever. His hand moved across her cheek, his thumb caressing her lips and Sookie found herself gasping out loud.

"Sookie…" Eric said, his fangs protruding slightly between his thin lips. "I don't know what you are. But I do know that I shouldn't have been able to glamour you… if not a part of you hadn't desperately wanted me to."

"Oh, that is so not true…!" Sookie stammered.

But it was, and when Eric gently pushed her backwards she didn't oppose. The edge of the bed connected with the hollows of her knees and she alighted on it as if in a haze. Eric's big frame towered above her, casting shadow. She was like the mouse in front of a snake, waiting for him to sink his teeth into her quivering flesh.

"You're bleeding."

Eric's voice had a slight strain to it and his fangs were gleaming in the candlelight. Sookie followed his gaze down onto her wrist. Due to her racing heart, beads of blood had started trickling out of the cut from Pam's ring, onto her dress, staining it. Eric's mouth on her skin hit her like a flying ember in a patch of withered grass. He was kneeling; his mouth moved over her wrist, tasting her like she was the most delicious dessert. Sookie's head fell back and she closed her eyes, a whimper surfacing between her lips. She positively ached for him. Eric licked her wound slowly, his right hand finding its way up under her skirt to the inside of her thigh. He caressed it and she parted her legs, letting him.

"I was very rough with you, and for that I'm sorry." Eric breathed against her, his fingers moving in lazy circles further up, reaching the laced edge of her panties. Sookie gasped, trying her hardest not to collapse into a shivering heap on the bed.

"I wanted you so badly…"

The last part was more like a hiss and Sookie felt his fangs leaping forward, scraping her just slightly. At the same time, his fingers reached her, pressing firmly against her throbbing clit through the lace. Sparks flew, blackening Sookie's vision. She was so swollen, so wet.

"Bill…!" she moaned, her hips arching forward to meet Eric's hand.

Eric's eyes darted up at her. He licked the blood off his lips; his face was suddenly stern and dark. Sookie's eyes widened as a small tickle of fear surfaced at the back of her neck.

"Bill does not know. Bill is not here. _I am_."

At this, Eric grabbed her underwear and yanked it down to her knees. Sookie gasped in surprise, falling back on her elbows as Eric seized her thighs, positioning them on his broad shoulders. All of a sudden the skirt was pushed up on her stomach and he was _there_; his head between her legs. His still damp hair brushed the inside of her thighs as he brought her up to his mouth, tasting her. Sookie writhed in pleasure as his tongue stroked her wet folds, sinking all the way in, claiming her. Her blood was pounding drunkenly, building waves up to her center, and Eric's mouth moved slowly upwards, kissing and sucking… Sookie fell back against the bed as he enclosed her glistening pearl with his lips, darting his tongue out curl against it, once, twice… Then, one of his fangs grazed her most sensitive area and she was done for. A raw, fiery surge struck her and Sookie came with a high-pitched moan and her fists full of the red coverlet, hard wet spasms entwining her pussy.

---

Pam sunk her fangs into the pearly white neck before her, and fresh young blood gushed down her throat. The girl beneath her on the couch gasped at the sensation and Pam found herself pressing her down, a curious tingling in her body. She grinned. _Her Master was enjoying himself. _

_---_

Sookie's climax hadn't satisfied her as much as it had fueled her aching arousal. Eric's hands and searing mouth erased every thought she might have of Bill. He played her like a genius would play a violin, and she couldn't resist him. It was like they were fulfilling a force of nature. Her dress lay carelessly thrown on the floor and the candlelight painted their bodies in a yellow glow as they tossed and turned on the bed. Sookie moaned and clawed at Eric's back as he placed bruising kisses on her neck and collarbone, moving down to take one of her pert nipples into his hot wet mouth. Her back arched up to meet him, and he held her down at her wrists, grinding his groin against her throbbing mound. His hard manhood brushed against her moist curls. Sookie cried like a fox in heat, writhing. Eric had awoken something feral inside of her that she had never felt before. With Bill, she had always been the delicate porcelain doll that quietly accepted him. But this… it was raw and untidy and she wanted to be devoured by the ancient vampire, as much as she wanted to devour him, kiss him black and blue… She freed one of her hands and grabbed Eric's hardness between their throbbing bodies, squeezing hard enough to hurt him. Eric's amused grin faded and his eyes fell shut, his fangs leaping forward all the way as he groaned. When he looked at her again his face was resolute and he grasped her legs, placing them around his waist. Sookie felt the tip of his manhood nudging her wetness and it was only by forcing herself that she managed to flinch away slightly.

"No…" she gasped.

She used the tiny fraction of time that Eric hesitated to crawl up on her knees and turning against the nearest bedpost. She grasped it with both hands, her back against Eric, baring her behind to him.

"Like this…" she whispered, Eric's eyes on her like hot iron.

"_Som min dam önskar…!_" the blonde vampire hissed, and then he was upon her.

She had barely time to feel his lips against her neck before he plunged his length into her, but she was ready, so very ready. His strong arms wrapped around her upper body, holding on, and Sookie arched her back in a smooth bow, allowing him further in. His long blonde mane danced against her shoulder, his breath came in hot bursts against the shell of her ear and he was perfect, nothing had ever been more perfect. His hot smooth length, filling her, bringing her closer to heaven – or hell – with every single stroke… Sookie whimpered, trembling with the pleasure, her juices flowing so immensely that they wetted the insides of her thighs. Eric was moaning, cupping her breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples with his fingers, and sparks traveled down Sookie's body, bringing her close to oblivion once again. One of Eric's hands traveled up to her neck, bending it lightly forwards. His lips pressed softly against her burning skin, as if asking permission even though he was going to do it whether she approved or not.

"Yes…!" Sookie moaned, a moan that transformed into a strangled gasp as Eric brought her up to his mouth. His fangs leapt into her neck, and she was falling, falling as the sensation sent her orgasm crashing over her, making her contract hard around Eric's still thrusting cock.

---

"How long has she been down there?"

"Who?"

"You _know_ who."

"You mean that fine piece of bait in the white dress? Two hours at least."

"I see."

Pam turned around and walked casually away, leaving the guard staring at her in confusion. She didn't really know if she was satisfied with his answer, neither did she know exactly which answer she had been hoping for. Sookie was receiving the treatment. Pam smirked as she crossed the bar. She might be _forced_ to brand that mark in permanently…


	3. Part Three, False Lust

_Part Three – False Lust_

_-_

Sookie was still shuddering in the aftershocks of her orgasm when Eric pulled out of her, shivering a little himself. He put her down gently to rest beside him on the rustle of pillows and blankets on the floor. Though her skin had been so recently heated, Sookie was already getting cold. Eric wrapped his sturdy body around her, embracing her from behind, one arm possessively around her waist. They lay there on the floor of the candlelit room where they just had spent another passionate, mind-blowing hour. Sookie was panting slightly, the vampire by her side not much so. Eric was circling his smooth fingers softly through her hair, and it felt wonderful. Sookie wanted to follow her body's desire to yield to him yet again, but the black hole in her stomach wouldn't go away. Eric took her to the most amazing heights – but she always crash-landed and it always hurt.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Sookie was facing away from Eric into the darkness, but she felt him shift immediately and the fingers in her hair stopped moving.

"Is there an echo in here?" he mouthed against her. Sookie closed her eyes and sighed.

"Smart-ass."

He was kissing her, kissing the abused left side of her neck that would be marbled with bruises for days, as if trying to make up for the damage he had caused. His breath was ghosting over the small puncture wounds, soothing them. His touch was gentle, so unlike Eric.

"Give me one good reason to why I should be here. I should be at home waiting for Bill." Sookie said, feeling her heart sink in her chest as she did.

Eric's mouth came to a halt. He turned her around slowly so that she was facing him. As always after sex his gaze was softened, less intense, but Sookie still couldn't help herself nearly drowning in the blue depths of his eyes. He supported his head with one hand, the other remaining around her waist.

"I can give you everything Bill's given you. I can protect you, fulfill all your wishes…-"

"Can you love me?" Sookie said, resenting the way her voice almost failed her.

It was Eric's turn to sigh.

"Sookie, as I've been telling you; vampires-"

"-don't fall in love, they just fuck, blah-blah. I know." Sookie said.

She turned to her back and moved her gaze up to the dark roof.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there is no love here, not for me..."

Eric surprised her by draping his body over hers, smoothly pinning her down. His groin pressed against her mound and she felt herself moisten just by having him that close, the strong physical bond they shared making every part of her respond to him, erasing all common sense. He looked at her with a small wrinkle between his brows that she hadn't seen before. His slightly messy blond mane was framing his face perfectly, almost glowing in the candlelight. Slowly, he stroked her lips with his fingers, and a powerful feeling of déjà-vu washed through Sookie. _He had done exactly that just before he left her in Bill's house that night._

"If knowing the first time I saw you that I must have you…" Eric said, "…if the thought of another laying their filthy hands on you makes my skin crawl with an anger I can barely contain… if discovering that you have lit a fire inside of me the like of which I thought I was no longer capable of experiencing… If that is love, then… I love you."

The room fell very silent. Sookie's heart suddenly felt too big for her chest and try as she might, she couldn't speak. Eric waited warily, and though she searched Sookie couldn't find any trace of a lie in his face. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him down. His lips met hers, hungrily, and Sookie gave in, letting herself drown.

---

"Are you forcing me to beg?"

Eric chuckled. "Would you?"

"Damn it!"

Bill rose, striding out on the floor, shoulders tense. Behind him by the door Jessica was wailing and clawing the doorframe like a very hungry puppy. Eric crossed his arms, masking a grin.

"I would have helped you my friend, if this favor hadn't been so closely linked with your misdeed. She is your punishment, not mine."

But Bill had sensed something, his gaze darted through the office as he breathed in hard several times. A wave of fury darkened his face and he clenched his fists.

"She has been here… Sookie has been here!" he snarled, so loud that Jessica nearly jumped out of her skin.

Eric's response was instant, and his voice was casual.

"Yes. Looking for you."

Bill's swift movement over to the desk halted abruptly. He glared at Eric as if he tried to make him drop dead on the stop. Jessica, realizing the graveness of the situation, had the decency to shut up. She stared at them with big eyes. Eric bent over the desk, leaning his elbows against it.

"Come on, Bill. She will understand. After all, you did all of this solely out of _your love_ for her…"

Bill didn't move, his eyes only narrowed even more. Jessica must have grown tired of the silence as she started wailing again, louder than before. Bill gave Eric one last glare before he spun around, grabbing Jessica by the arm to her great protest and barging out the office. Eric sat in silence and watched them leave. A faint smile formed in the corner of his mouth. He almost felt sorry for Bill, fighting so hard for something that was already lost.

---

The glass of lemonade flipped over on the tray and its content splattered all over the front of Sookie's shirt. She winced as the icy liquid went through the fabric. _That's the second thing she's spilled since I got here. _Sookie's eyes darted to the middle-aged woman at the table next to her. She was scrutinizing her with her lips curled downwards in dislike. As Sookie looked up, there was hardly anyone inside of Merlotte's that didn't give her similar glances. Their thoughts were buzzing in her head like angry wasps. She spun around and dashed back to the bar.

"Are you okay there Sooks?" Tara said as Sookie handed her the tray and the empty glass.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A lot on my mind, that's all." Sookie said, looking down at the shirt and frowning.

It was very true. She had been doing detective work with Sam ever since she was attacked, trying to find out who the man in her vision was. That was, when she was not at Fangtasia… when Eric learned what had happened he had insisted that Sookie should stay in his mansion which was located somewhere only he and Pam knew the coordinates. Just until the danger blew over. Sookie had after much discussion made him accept her decline. It had been the most reasonable thing to do for sure, but she wasn't nearly ready for something like that. Had she accepted it would have been like she had made a choice, and she hadn't. Though, Sookie still haven't heard a single sound from Bill. He wasn't answering her calls or messages and she found herself thinking lesser and lesser about him and ever more of Eric. It stirred up a whirl of emotions inside of her that left her irritable and unable to concentrate. And as if this wasn't enough, Sam had made no attempt to hide that he was coming on to her in Bill's absence. Sookie shook her head thinking about it. She couldn't for her life understand why she was suddenly the biggest object of interest to all things male! Just as she thought this Sam emerged from the kitchen, hesitating a little before he went up to her.

"Here, let me…"

He had gotten a wet cloth and started wiping the front of Sookie's shirt with it. She stared at him, unsure how to act. Was he really unaware of how obvious he was? Sookie felt Tara looking at them from behind the bar and had just started receiving a not so very nice string of thoughts from her regarding Sam, when the doors to the bar flew open. The swift, sudden movement made everyone inside look up in confusion. A painting fell to the floor with a crash. Sam, who had been standing with his back against the doors, grunted as he was pressed up against one of the walls. By Bill. He was paler than usual, his hair was on end and every fiber in his body was focused on Sam. Sookie gasped.

"Just_ what_ do you think you're doing?" Bill gritted between clenched jaws. One arm was all he needed to render Sam unable to move, but he glared right back at him without fear.

"I could ask you the same thing…!" he growled, not unlike a cornered dog.

"Bill, let him go!" Sookie cried, pushing his shoulder. She got no reaction; all Bill seemed interested in was shoving Sam straight through the wall.

"Bill! He was helping me!"

Finally, Bill loosened his grip on Sam, letting him down. Sam adjusted his shirt slowly with a hostile expression. Tara's eyes darted back and forth between the two, the glass she had been polishing forgotten in her hands. Sookie could feel the whole bar staring at them as Bill turned to her. Their eyes met, and Sookie felt none of those things she had imagined feeling upon seeing him again at last. There was no bolt of happiness inside of her chest, no desperate need to be in his arms. Only a cold streak of fear and a great lump of unease, lodged somewhere in her throat.

"Sookie…" Bill said, moving towards her. "I've missed you…"

He wanted to embrace her but Sookie put her palm to his t-shirt-clad chest, caressing it numbly, afraid to look him in the eyes. She could feel him tense and halt.

"Bill…" she mumbled. "I… haven't heard from you in two weeks."

He grasped her cheek lightly and turned her face upwards. His eyes were big and tired, restless. She wondered how long it would take until he noticed how wrong everything was.

"I know, I'm sorry." Bill said. "I've been…"

The pattering of high heels right next to them cut him off. Sookie loosened herself from Bill, staring at the young woman that was suddenly by his side, leaning against him casually as if he was some kind of furniture. She wearing a black, sleeve-less, low-neck dress that Sookie thought looked like it had been torn off by her thighs. Her makeup was a bit sloppy and borderline vulgar, but in spite of that she was beautiful in a bloodcurdling way. Her red hair was flowing in rivulets down her back. She couldn't be much older than eighteen, yet she looked intently at Sookie as if _she_ was the younger one of them. Her blue eyes were cold and spiteful. She was a _vampire._

"Is _this_ your little wifey?" she said, turning to Bill in disbelief. "She is not even half- cute!"

"Nobody asked for your opinion!" Bill growled, shaking her off. The redhead however only sneered and crossed her arms.

Bill turned his gaze to Sookie again, grabbing her hand.

"This is _not_ what it looks like, I promise." he said. "Her name is Jessica, and she is my punishment. For killing a vampire, I was forced to make a new one…"

"It was amazing!" Jessica gasped with a sly smile, leaning against Bill again, still staring at Sookie. "He gave me my very first orgasm!"

"Will you shut the hell up!?" Bill bellowed, pushing her away with force this time. Jessica pouted and turned around.

"Whatever." she said, walking over to one of the tables where at least three young men had been giving her dirty looks ever since she came through the doors.

"Do any of you boys want to dance?" she said with a smile so sugary that it could attract bees. In no time at all she had created a crowd over at the jukebox, each man trying to get closer to her than the others.

"She needs to stay with me until she can manage on her own." Bill said, watching her flaunt herself.

Sookie had dropped his hand, stunned. She was supposed to say something, she knew it. Something about how much this situation upset her. The only thing was; a part of her relished this because in a small, awkward way it justified what she had done… She tore her gaze away from Jessica still thinking about what to say and how. But Bill wasn't looking at her face anymore. His gaze had locked onto the navy-blue scarf that was tied around her neck. Sookie's hand flitted towards it, but Bill had already ripped it off. The wounds were there, two red dots on her white skin, like binding evidence on the scene of a crime. Sookie had dreaded this moment, but her fear couldn't completely drench the feeling of a strange relief. She met Bill's eyes. She had never seen that kind of fury. It sent chills all the way down to her toes.

"Who?" Bill said lowly, clenching the scarf in his fist.

"Eric…" Sookie whispered, shrinking back.

Bill threw his head back with a snarl, exposing his fangs. The customers of the bar who had been occupied gawking Jessica's actions turned to Bill again, and Sookie heard somebody whimper in fear.

"I knew it!" Bill spun around, his eyes burning. "I'll rip his fucking head off!"

"Willingly…" Sookie mouthed.

Bill turned around again, very slowly. Sookie found herself raising her head.

"I've been seeing him willingly."

She had expected a million different reactions from Bill, but not this one. He chuckled, a chuckle that turned into a laugh of that kind that made the tiny hairs in the back of everybody's necks tickle.

"Sookie, I am impressed." Bill said, smiling grimly. "What an outstanding achievement. You have become the newest addition to the collection of whores in line to his bed."

_Now _that_ does it-_

Sookie extended her arm just in time to stop Sam from throwing himself at Bill. He stared at her in confusion but she just pushed him back gently, never letting her eyes off Bill.

"It's all right, Sam." she whispered.

A small eternity of time passed as the former lovers watched each other, a silent abyss growing deeper between them by the second. Then, Sookie gestured towards Jessica at the dance floor, who had started making out quite shamelessly with one of her patrons.

"I think your new friend is bored. I suggest you take her somewhere amusing before she gets out of hand."

Bills expression softened somewhat when he heard the sternness of her words.

"Sookie-"

"Will you just leave? Take her and _leave_, Bill!"

Her temples were burning, and if he didn't leave soon she was going to lose it-

"I am under orders to protect you…!" Bills voice weakened and died out.

A cold fist clenched Sookie's heart. She had been mad at Eric when he stated his suspicions. But here it was, outspoken, right in front of her. All along, ever since they first met, Bill had been… _doing his job. _Blinking frantically to hold her tears back, she drew in a shaky breath and raised her head, staring right at Bill.

"Then… you can tell whomever you're taking orders from… that Eric Northman protects me now."

It was done, she could feel it. Everything was over. The plea in Bill's eyes disappeared and he clenched his lips together.

"As you wish." he growled.

Sookie closed her eyes and turned away. It was only by the sound of something fast moving, Jessica's high-pitched curses and the busy murmur of the customers that she knew they had left. Her mind was suddenly attacked by a flutter of heated, angry accusations and she barred them away with all her might. Someone was caressing her shoulder. She turned around, meeting Sam and Tara's worried expressions. They wanted to hold her, comfort her, understand her…

"I… need to be alone." she mumbled, stumbling out into the kitchen.

Sam tried to follow her but she gestured for him to stay very firmly, and to her relief he obeyed. She barged through the corridor, out to the back doors, ridding herself of the apron as she ran. All the noises of the bar died out as the doors slammed shut behind her. The night was warm and windless, a myriad of stars between the treetops brightening up the sky. On the grassy patch behind the building, one of Sam's never-ending projects was parked – a rusty red pickup truck with a dissected engine. Sookie climbed on top of the platform and curled up against the back of the driver's compartment. Hot tears pooled between her eyelashes, trickling down her cheeks and she didn't try to stop them anymore. Quiet sobs shook her shoulders. She couldn't recall ever feeling so torn. She couldn't decide if he just had made the biggest mistake of her life. Without exactly thinking, she fished up her cell phone from the pocket and texted a single word. "Eric". Tears blurring her vision, she hesitated for a while before pressing "Send".

Close to fifteen minutes dragged by and Sookie had the time to slowly lose all hope. She wrapped her arms around her knees and bent her head down. He wasn't coming. As important as he was, had she really expected him to just drop everything and come running to her? Stupid. She was stupid, miserable and all alone. She pressed her face tight into her arms, and when suddenly a loud _thump_ resounded from somewhere above her she was caught completely off guard. She scrambled to her feet nearly losing her balance in the process. Eric stood on the roof of the driver's compartment, his contours lined with starlight. He was wearing fancy-looking jeans and a black shirt to match them. A rugged leather jacket was draped over his broad shoulders. His hair was windswept. Sookie looked up at him, and there it was. The pang of heat, desire and longing that she no longer felt in Bill's presence.

"How on earth did you get there?" she said to him, not letting her voice break like it wanted to.

Eric shrugged. "I flew." He smiled like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sookie stared at him with her jaw dropped as he climbed down to her, smooth like a cat.

"You _flew_?"

But Eric had noticed her tear-soaked cheeks and took her face in his palms. Sookie found her whole body relaxing at his touch. His thumbs caressed the thin skin under her eyes and his expression was solely of concern.

"What happened?"

Sookie looked down as another pair of tears flooded her eyes.

"It's Bill, he… he knows..." she sobbed. Eric's eyes narrowed.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. He didn't do anything… he left. He just left…"

Eric embraced her, and at first Sookie was so surprised that she didn't hug back. But soon enough she wrapped her arms around his back, pressing her face into his chest. His leather jacket creaked as he moved one hand up to caress the back of her neck, his mouth dipping into her hair. Sookie breathed in his smell, a fresh cologne and something else that was exclusively him. Eric.

"I told him… that you protect me now." she mouthed against him.

Eric slid his hands down to her waist, moving his lips down her forehead, and Sookie tilted her head upwards. Eric placed a soft kiss on her lips. She could feel him smile.

"That makes me more proud than what's good for me, I'm sure." he said.

Sookie answered his smile tentatively. Her tears were drying. She could have stayed right there on the platform of the truck in the starlit yard, next to Eric, for the remainder of the night. The blonde vampires grip around her waist tightened somewhat.

"I have given this some thought," he said, looking intently at her. "-and since you won't stay in my mansion I've come up with a way for me to protect you even when I'm not in the immediate area."

Sookie tilted her head to the side.

"I want you to have some of my blood."

Sookie jaw dropped for the second time that night. Even as Eric held her, she imagined his power flowing through his hands into her. What then…

"It would enhance your senses greatly," Eric said, as if he had read her mind, "to a level where you could foresee an attack and be able to fight it off."

"Eric, I…" Sookie stammered.

But Eric had lifted his gaze to above her head. His eyes were wandering the darkness and Sookie got the sense that he was scanning their surroundings.

"We will not discuss this here." he said. "Come."

Sookie gasped as Eric scooped her up in his strong arms as had she weighed nothing at all. He lowered his head so that she could put her arms around his neck. She rested securely against him but though she had anticipated what was about to happen it didn't stop her heartbeat from increasing slightly.

"I saw a nice spot coming here." Eric smiled, and with a leaping movement they were airborne.

When Sookie finally dared to open her eyes and lift her head, she saw a sight that she would return to in her thoughts and dreams for a long time to come. They were drifting gently across the sky above the treetops, the beautiful night-clad landscape spreading like a picture from a storybook below Eric's feet. Sookie would never know for how long they flew since time seemed to be frozen. But then, warm air streamed around them as they descended through the woods into a small dell by the river. They connected softly with the ground just below an old willow. Eric put Sookie down and she took a few steps out onto the grass, her eyes wandering the scenery in awe. The river floated quietly in a smooth creek, disappearing through the trees. Its black surface reflected the starlight so perfectly it almost appeared to be glowing. The grass was rich and soft at her feet, the big trees surrounding them still and knowing, and between the branches shone a slightly yellow moon. The sound of crickets chirping was the only thing that broke the silence.

"Eric… it's beautiful." Sookie whispered.

"Not like you." Eric's voice came from behind her.

Sookie turned around. Eric was sitting on top of his leather jacket, leaning against the trunk of the willow. He cocked his head, looking at her, and for some reason Sookie felt blood rush to her cheeks.

She suddenly felt all the tension she had suffered that day turn into desire for this vampire before her. This ancient, powerful vampire that had offered her his blood for protection... She walked over to him, admittedly a little bit shaky. She sat and Eric moved her into his lap so that she was straddling him. It was strange how she could be shy for him considering the things they'd shared.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" she said, feeling her cheeks throb.

Something shiny gleamed in Eric's hand. It was a Swiss army knife. Before Sookie had time to draw a breath, Eric had put the blade against the side of his throat and started to drive it across his flesh.

"No…!" she gasped, but Eric only chuckled softly.

"It's the best way." he said, removing the knife.

Sookie watched his blood trail in a tiny rivulet down his pale skin, much thicker and redder than her own. She met his eyes, asking, and he nodded. His grip around her hips tightened as she leant slowly forward.

"Try not to… touch me to much during." he mumbled against her shoulder. "I might get irrational."

Sookie vaguely wondered what he meant, but her lips had already touched the blood and she closed her eyes, closing them over his wound. She sucked a little, and immediately the hot liquid came seeping down her throat. She felt Eric's adams apple bob as he sighed hoarsely. Sookie found herself grasping his neck, pressing her body against him. Nothing could have prepared her for this. The blood she was drinking at an increasing pace didn't taste coppery, not metallic at all. Instead it tasted luscious, sweet… _rich. _It was fluid fire trickling into her and filling her in the strangest way. She felt a lash of heat over her mound, her nipples hardening as it grew into a heavy, aching wetness. She grinded forward with a helpless moan and at once she felt Eric, he had grown hard like a rock, his shaft aligning itself with her throbbing clit. She rubbed against him, sucking harder. His fingers dug into her hips like claws as if he was trying to hold back, but Sookie dipped her hand down to his crotch, unfastening his jeans with her feverish fingers. Eric snarled as she grasped his hardness through his underwear. She found her way past the fabric and felt him twitch in her hand as she started stroking him. His strong hands grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away from his throat. Sookie licked her lips, panting, locking her gaze with Eric's. His fangs were out, gleaming in the starlight, and his face was irate with arousal. Normally such an expression would have scared her, but Sookie had drunk a part of Eric – and that part wanted to fuck. Badly. She ridded herself of his grip, her knees brushing the ground as she leant down, enclosing the tip of his hard cock with her wet, wanting lips. Eric arched his back in surprise as she swallowed him, taking so much of him that the tip tickled the back of her mouth. The wet spot in her panties grew as she started sucking him with hard, merciless strokes. Then, his hands were on her again, forcing her to release him and look up.

"_Hels eldar, kvinna!_" he groaned, and though Sookie didn't understand the words she felt their heat like a physical caress.

She saw stars, then nothing but Eric's blonde mane as he had thrown her down, pinning her to the ground with his body. A small rock was digging into her back but she couldn't have cared less. Eric rocked against her with ragged breaths and Sookie locked her legs around his waist as he was tearing off her lemonade-stained shirt and bra. Her breasts leapt into the free air and her painfully hard nipples sent sparks to her clit as Eric gathered them in his mouth and fingers. Somehow, her shorts were down by her ankles and she raised her hips against him, desperate for friction. She heard fabric ripping, a small breeze of air hitting her aching mound. And then, she clawed marks in Eric's back, whimpering as he thrust his fingers into her wetness, twisting upwards. She had never needed anything that badly in her life. But it wasn't enough. Surprising both of them, Sookie used her new strength to push Eric down onto his back. Before he had a chance to do anything she had straddled him anew and lowered herself onto his hard, smooth rod. She arched her back with a throaty moan as he filled her to the brink, almost splitting her in half. Eric raised himself up, gathering Sookie's limp upper body in his strong arms. She almost lost it as he started thrusting violently, hitting deeper into her than ever before, fucking her hard and whole. She was twitching with a pleasure almost too intense to bear, her pussy contracting around him, harder and harder… Eric moaned something she couldn't make out, hauling her down onto her back again, quickening his pace.

"_Älskling, älskling…!_" he panted against her ear. Then, he grazed her right breast with his fangs, biting down. Sookie came with a strangled moan, her whole body writing in pleasure as Eric drank with a hoarse growl, climaxing hard inside of her.

The stars were quiet on the night sky, telling no one what they had witnessed. Sookie lay curled up beside Eric, resting her head on his arm. He was making patterns with his fingers on her bare stomach and though she didn't see it she knew he was smiling. Her whole body was still churning with warm waves. Eric's power. Sookie felt her own smile growing in the corners of her mouth. This was how it was going to be. It was good, and she allowed herself to be hopeful.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"That thing you were calling me before… what does it mean?"

Eric turned to her, trailing his fingers across her lips, his blue eyes warm like two endless summer skies.

"_Lover..._"


End file.
